Vacaciones en la Playa
by Deikan
Summary: Reto: Vacaciones ItaDei. Deidara es el encargado de organizar unas vacaciones para él y sus amigos. El destino elegido: una paradisíaca playa. Pero cuando lleguen al lugar descubrirán que dista mucho de lo que iban buscando.


**¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Por fin ha llegado mi día de publicar! Agradezco enormemente a Itara que haya contado conmigo para este reto tan interesante e insinuante, _Verano ItaDei_. Espero que os guste mi aportación a esta propuesta.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Vacaciones en la Playa**

- ¿Falta mucho? –preguntó por octava vez Zetsu desde el último asiento de la furgoneta.

- Según el plano casi estamos –indicó Sasori, quien viajaba con una enorme ruta de carretera abierta sobre sus piernas, sentado en la tercera hilera de asientos, justo detrás del conductor, Itachi.

- Eso dijiste hace más de una hora, Sasori –comentó Pain desde la primera fila, sentado entre Itachi y su novia.

- Sí –coincidió la única chica del grupo, Konan- Justo antes de que nos confundiésemos de desvío y retrocediésemos más de 50 kilómetros.

- Joder, rubia, nos has traído al puto culo del mundo –se quejó Hidan, que iba al lado de Sasori- Más vale que sea un sitio realmente genial o te juro que te ofreceré en sacrificio a Jashin-sama.

- Tranquilos, os va a encantar, uhn! –dijo el nombrado desde la última fila de asientos. A pesar de que querría haber ido de copiloto, al lado del Uchiha, había tenido que sentarse finalmente ahí ante las insistentes súplicas de Tobi, quien le había rogado que viajase entre él y Zetsu- Según todos los comentarios que miré en Internet el apartamento que hemos alquilado es enorme y tiene unas vistas estupendas de la playa.

- A mí el apartamento me la suda –reconoció el peliblanco- Lo único que me importa es que la playa valga la pena. Pienso pasarme el día en la arena en busca de tías buenas haciendo topless –rió con malicia.

- Eso es lo mejor de todo, uhn! –dijo el rubio, visiblemente emocionado- La playa es como un paraíso, con la arena completamente blanca y fina. Os va a fascinar, uhn! –finalizó con orgullo.

Hacía tres años, el grupo de amigos de la facultad había decidido destinar unos días de sus preciadas vacaciones a viajar juntos. El primer año, por haberlo propuesto, el encargado de buscar el destino y alojamiento había sido Sasori, quien les había llevado a un lugar poco conocido que más bien parecía sacado de un cuento. A pesar de no cumplir con la condición impuesta de tener un lugar donde bañarse, todos habían disfrutado haciendo turismo en esa ciudad en la que todo el mundo parecía tener una afición sobrenatural por las marionetas y su mundo. Su buena experiencia les llevó a mantener su promesa de viajar juntos, repitiéndolo al año siguiente.

En su segunda aventura, el encargado de preparar el viaje había sido Tobi. El destino elegido había sido un alejado pueblo del que se contaban diversas historias relacionadas con lo sobrenatural y el misterio. Aunque pronto descubrieron que todo era mentira -el único misterio que tenía el sitio era que estaba abandonado porque no había nada divertido que hacer allí- se enteraron de que a unos 30 kilómetros había un divertido poblado que contaba con parque de atracciones y zoológico. Y, aunque fue como volver a la niñez, todos ellos disfrutaron como niños montando en el tiovivo y dando de comer a los animales del recinto zoológico.

Por último, ese año habían consensuado que Deidara fuese quien programase sus nuevas vacaciones, una tarea que el chico se tomó muy a pecho. Se había propuesto la idea de encontrar el mejor destino turístico del mundo, con una playa donde relajarse y bares de copas donde pasar las noches de manera divertida. Y, tras muchos dolores de cabeza y búsquedas intensivas en Internet, parecía que lo había encontrado.

- ¡Tobi piensa pasarse el día jugando con el cubo, la pala y el rastrillo! –anunció con energía.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ya habían supuesto algo así cuando le vieron aparecer con un extraño atuendo veraniego, su maleta, y los mencionados artilugios más un patito de goma hinchable, inflado, en las manos.

- Yo iré a tomarme un refresco de piña al primer bar que vea –indicó Sasori- Me muero de sed.

- Y yo –convino Itachi, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. En ningún momento había quitado ojo de la carretera- Y a continuación, de cabeza al mar.

En el último asiento central de la furgoneta de nueve plazas Deidara se ruborizó. Desde que había seleccionado ese como su destino definitivo no había dejado de fantasear con la idea de ver al Uchiha en bañador. Porque, aunque nadie lo sabía –a excepción de su mejor amigo, Sasori, quien parecía tener un sexto sentido para averiguar todo lo que sentía o pensaba en cada momento- el rubio se había enamorado perdidamente del moreno. Bueno, quizás decir que estaba enamorado de él era exagerar. Simplemente tenía una obsesión psicótico-compulsiva que le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él, que le impedía mirar a cualquier otro que no fuese él cuando estaban juntos y que, fatídicamente, se había visto potenciada por las altas temperaturas del verano.

Por ello, había disfrutado las tres últimas semanas hasta que iniciase su viaje pensando en la ropa que llevaría Itachi en la maleta y, sobre todo, en el bañador. ¿Sería negro? ¿Sería rojo? ¿Por la rodilla? ¿Por encima de la rodilla? Tras varias acaloradas discusiones mentales consigo mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que el color y su forma darían igual: el condenadamente sexy Uchiha se vería genial de cualquiera de las maneras.

- ¡Espera, espera! –gritó Hidan, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- ¡Tuerce en la siguiente salida, Itachi! Es una entrada directa a la playa.

- Pero… -comenzó a protestar Konan.

- Nada de 'peros', nena –la cortó el peliblanco- Me muero de ganas por ver la playa.

- Está bien –dijo el Uchiha- Pero luego vamos al apartamento y descargamos el coche. Estoy harto de conducir –reconoció.

Tal y como había solicitado el ojilila, giró en la salida que indicaba el camino hacia la costa. Aceleró en la larga recta que desembocaba en una amplia explanada que hacía las funciones de parking.

- ¡Se oye mucho ruido! –exclamó Tobi cuando los gritos y sonidos típicos de los destinos veraniegos se colaron por las ventanas bajadas del vehículo.

- Seguro que está lleno de gente –comentó con dejadez Sasori, finalizando su comentario con un suspiro.

Rápidamente los nueve amigos se bajaron de la furgoneta. Hidan salió corriendo, seguido de cerca por Kakuzu. Al llegar al borde de la arena se detuvieron en seco. Cuando el resto del grupo llegó hasta ellos entendieron por qué.

- ¿Pero qué…? –empezó a decir Pain.

- ¿A dónde nos has traido, Deidara? –preguntó Kakuzu, quien no había dicho palabra en todo el viaje.

Ante ellos se extendía una enorme playa de arenas blancas y finas. La descripción era idéntica a la que todos ellos habían visto en Internet, coincidiendo con las pocas fotos que había en la red del lugar. Sin embargo, estaba llena de cuerpos tirados sobre toallas, de gente que andaba por la orilla o jugaba con raquetas o al volleyball completamente…

- ¿Nos has traído a una playa nudista? –preguntó un incrédulo pelirrojo.

Todos permanecían boquiabiertos, atónitos, incapaces de procesar del todo lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

- No, yo no… -comenzó a balbucear el rubio, repentinamente acalorado.

- Sempai nos ha traído para que conozcamos de primera mano cómo es el cuerpo humano –dijo animadamente el hombre.

- Yo no sabía… -intentó disculpase el ojiazul- ¡En Internet nadie comentaba esto! –explotó.

- Es tan… -comenzó Pain.

Estaba a punto de decir 'surrealista' cuando la visión de un joven que caminaba en dirección a ellos tal y como su madre le había traído al mundo le hizo poner con rapidez una mano sobre los ojos de su novia.

- ¡Pain! –exclamó la chica con las mejillas encendidas. Ella también había visto cómo se las gastaba ese chico por su parte baja.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos y buscar otro sitio –dijo Zetsu- Así no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera bañarse. Este no es nuestro ambiente.

- No podemos irnos, acabamos de llegar –comentó Sasori.

- Qué se le va a hacer –dijo finalmente el Uchiha con un suspiro- Ya es demasiado tarde como para marcharnos, tenemos todo pagado. Lo mejor será intentar disfrutar todo lo que podamos… y donde podamos.

Todos asintieron, conformes. Solamente Sasori se dio cuenta de que su rubio amigo agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado. La había cagado pero bien.

**IxD**

- Esto es agobiante –dijo Sasori desde la hamaca del balcón del apartamento. No dejaba de abanicarse insistentemente con una revista que había encontrado en la mesa del salón.

- Quizás podríamos ir a dar una vuelta –propuso Deidara en un intento por animar a su amigo.

El pelirrojo le observó, indicándole con la mirada que el calor le impediría dar un paso.

- Estoy pensando… -dijo Itachi, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del balcón, en una de las esquinas formada por el triángulo con sus dos amigos- Quizás no sea tan mala idea bañarnos.

Deidara y Sasori le miraron, atónitos.

- Bueno –se explicó- Todos han acabado por ir a la playa y no parecen disgustados. Incluso Konan y Pain han hecho de tripas corazón para atajar el calor –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero… están desnudos –dijo el rubio antes de puntualizar- Todos.

- ¿Y? –preguntó el Uchiha- Sabes cómo es un hombre desnudo. Y una mujer también –comentó. Las revistas para hombres habían hecho perder la magia de descubrir al sexo opuesto- No habrá nada que desconozcamos, no hay por qué angustiarse. Además, la primera impresión está superada.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Lo que decía el moreno tenía mucho sentido. Quedarse encerrados en el apartamento, asados de calor, no les haría disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Sin embargo, si pudiesen darse un chapuzón para refrescarse, al menos podrían sobrellevar mejor el calor durante el día.

- Me has convencido –declaró finalmente el pelirrojo- Voy a ponerme el bañador y a coger la toalla. Este calor es infernal.

Itachi rió con suavidad.

- Que no se te olvide quitártelo al llegar a la arena –dijo con sarcasmo.

Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a seguir al Akasuna, ante la atónita mirada del rubio.

- Espera –dijo en dirección a Itachi- ¿A dónde vas?

- A bañarme –respondió- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Deidara. Estar aquí es agobiante.

- Pero…

Miró a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda. Sasori se encogió de hombros, indicándole que sería mejor que se les uniese. Al menos así podría tener vigilado al moreno por si alguien le acechaba. El chico le miró estupefacto. No, se negaba a ir a ese sitio, y encima desnudo. Y se negaba aún más a que Itachi se despelotase delante de cientos de personas que seguro comenzaban a babear al verle en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Compra! –gritó de repente.

Los dos jóvenes le miraron con la duda en su rostro. Sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían, se explicó.

- Deberíamos hacer la compra. Nos hemos quedado sin leche, y los cereales comienzan a escasear. No me importa ir sólo, pero necesitaría a alguien que me echase una mano, uhn!

Sasori entrecerró los ojos. Debía reconocer que su amigo había tenido unos rápidos reflejos.

- Yo no puedo –se apresuró a decir- Seguro que si me da el sol me derrito como un helado. Además, mis manos no están hechas para cargar peso.

A pesar de lo creído de sus palabras, Deidara le agradeció el gesto. Itachi resopló.

- Está bien –accedió cogiendo las llaves de la furgoneta- Vayamos a hacer la maldita compra.

En cuanto el moreno se giró en dirección a la puerta, el Akasuna levantó los pulgares en dirección a su amigo. Divertido, Deidara rió con nerviosismo. Por el momento podría mantener a su Uchiha a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

**IxD**

- Itachi, recapacita. Tú no quieres meterte ahí, desnudo, uhn! –pidió el rubio con desesperación.

- Llevamos aquí tres días, Deidara. Todos se lo están pasando bien en la playa menos tú y yo. Y ya no soporto más el calor.

- Pero, Itachi…

- Relájate. No va a pasar nada –dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta al borde de la playa, quedando sólo con su bañador negro con rayas rojas. La prenda se le ajustaba por detrás, resaltando su perfecto trasero- De hecho, deberías venir conmigo y refrescarte, te vendrá bien.

La sola imagen de los dos metidos en el agua, completamente desnudos, le hizo ponerse colorado.

- Nunca, uhn! –declaró con firmeza- Y si fueses sensato contigo mismo tampoco irías.

- Venga ya, Deidara –se quejó- Abre tu mente. Tampoco es tan malo.

- ¡Sí que lo es! –estalló- ¿¡Por qué no quieres verlo!

El Uchiha le miró. Hacía un par de semanas que Sasori le había contado el pequeño secreto del rubio. Aunque al principio le había sorprendido, unos minutos de reflexión le habían hecho comprender la suerte que tenía. Por una casualidad del destino, él también había comenzado a fijarse en el ojiazul de una manera que sobrepasaba la simple amistad. Y cuando llegó a esa playa había visto una gran oportunidad con la que presionar al chico para que se le declarase –él era demasiado orgulloso como para dar el primer paso. Lo justo era que, puesto que Deidara llevaba más tiempo obsesionado con él, fuese el primero en intentar comenzar su relación-. Se acercó más al rubio, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- No deberías ser tan exigente –sus ojos brillaron. Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto astuto. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a desvestirte. A lo mejor así te cuesta menos lanzarte.

Deidara pensó que se desmayaba. No podía dejar que le viese desnudo, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Además, ni siquiera eran novios. Automáticamente dio un paso atrás, alejándose del moreno.

- Está bien, tú te lo pierdes –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevó las manos a la cinturilla de su bañador, metió los pulgares por dentro y tiró hacia abajo. Muy lentamente, Deidara observó cómo la piel del ojinegro quedaba al descubierto. Primero la parte baja de su vientre. Después, el inicio del triángulo de su pubis. El rubio era incapaz de apartar la mirada de las manos de Itachi. Cuando los primeros pelos del chico, rizados y morenos, asomaron por encima de la prenda de baño, Deidara sintió que se desvanecía.

**IxD**

Notó algo suave bajo su cuerpo. Acarició la fina toalla sobre la que se encontraba tumbado. Muy lentamente abrió sus claros ojos, descubriéndose a la sombra de una sombrilla.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

Incluso dormido reconocería esa voz.

- Itachi –murmuró. Se incorporó hasta quedar con los codos apoyados sobre la toalla- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te desmayaste –le informó- No pudiste soportar la visión de mi cuerpo. Fue demasiado para ti –se mofó con cariño del rubio.

Deidara agachó la mirada, avergonzado. Ahora que lo mencionaba lo recordaba con claridad. El moreno le acarició los cabellos, llamando su atención.

- En realidad fue una bajada de tensión –le tranquilizó- Las temperaturas son demasiado altas y tu cuerpo no las soportó.

Le pasó una lata helada que tenía a su lado, metida en una nevera portátil. El chico la aceptó con rapidez. Necesitaba azúcar para no repetir la escenita. Paseó la mirada por la zona, descubriendo repentinamente donde se encontraba. Asustado, llevó la mirada a su cintura, descubriendo que llevaba puesto el bañador amarillo. Itachi rió con suavidad.

- ¿Sorprendido?

El ojiazul le miró sin comprender.

- Esta es la auténtica playa que viste por Internet –le explicó- Hidan y Kakuzu la descubrieron en uno de sus paseos. Y, como puedes comprobar, no es nudista. Es aquí a donde han estado viniendo todos los días.

Deidara le miró, sin acabar de entenderle. Aunque, efectivamente, todo el mundo llevaba sus partes más íntimas adecuadamente cubiertas. Con una rápida mirada descubrió a Konan y Pain, jugando juntos dentro del agua con una pelota inflable.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? –preguntó.

- Porque yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. Creí que, si te llevaba al límite, acabarías cediendo y viniendo conmigo a la otra playa. Y entonces allí te declararías.

El rubio abrió la boca entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Sasori –explicó el moreno con una fina sonrisa- Te delató sin querer delante de mi.

El muchacho bajó la mirada. Su amigo era un auténtico bocazas. Itachi le hizo levantar el rostro para mirarle.

- Pero, viendo que no te decides –dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de su compañero- Quizás deba ser yo quien se lance por los dos.

- ¿A qué te re…?

El Uchiha no le dejó acabar la frase. Con suavidad, apoyó sus labios sobre los de Deidara. Los movió con lentitud, disfrutando de la reacción del rubio, quien no tardó en corresponderle. Definitivamente el chico sí que había dado con el paraíso para pasar unos días de vacaciones. Cuando se separaron, Itachi comprobó con orgullo que el ojiazul había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar más del contacto. Al abrirlos, se encontró con el moreno de pie, a su lado, tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Te apetece bañarte? –le propuso con alegría.

Deidara tomó su mano sin dudarlo. Pensaba disfrutar al máximo de los días que le quedaban de descanso al lado de su nueva pareja.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado esta historia en la que el pobre Deidara lo pasa tan mal xD (Si es que en el fondo es demasiado tradicional, jajaja).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
